Angemon
|-|Angemon= |-|MagnaAngemon= |-|Priest Mode= Summary One of the most iconic and enduring aspects of the Digimon mythology is the Angemon family of Digimon. A large family of Digimon, containing both holy and wicked aligned Digimon, the species has played a major part in nearly every piece of Digimon media in some way or another. Regarded as the best soldiers of Heaven, Angemon will eventually lead the battle against Devimon in the final battle of Good vs Evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Angemon | MagnaAngemon | SlashAngemon | ClavisAngemon | Seraphimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Varies Classification: Champion level Vaccine Attribute Angel Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Archangel Digimon Powers and Abilities: Angemon--MagnaAngemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Mastery over Staves and Rods, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Angel Digimon also deal more damage to Dark or evil entities) | All previous Abilities, Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Healing, Master Swordsmen and Shield User, Can negate the durability of evil enemies via "Judgement Slash, Can remove Curses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Due to his Holy Ring, MagnaAngemon should be far superior to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon. For a comparison, Gatomon with its Holy Ring is comparable to Champion Digimon, but without it, she is only comparable to Rookie level Digimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed (Consistently seen as the rival to Devimon as he is his Fallen Angel counterpart) | Relativistc+ with FTL Combat and Reaction Speed (Comparable to Angewomon) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Should be in the same strength class as Garudamon) | Likely Class K Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Varying levels of Superhuman with possibly limitless for Seraphimon Range: A few Kilometers (His beam flew a great distance beyond File Island) for Angemon | Several Meters to a few Kilometers via power-scaling. Cross-Dimensional via Heaven's Gate for MagnaAngemon | Extended Melee Range for SlashAngemon | Extended Melee Range for ClavisAngemon | Universal, for he is the executor of God's Laws for Seraphimon Standard Equipment: The Holy Rod (Angemon) | Excalibur and Beam Shield (MagnaAngemon) | Heaven's Ripper (SlashAngemon) Intelligence: Tends to vary on the Angemon and species, though the entire family of Angemon, both good and bad, are all very intelligent in their own ways. Typically, great warriors, the Angemon family are often the greatest soldiers of Heaven and will lead the charge against Devimon in the apocalypse. MagnaAngemon is intelligent enough to be the speaker of God itself and Seraphimon is an entity who is the personal executor of God's holy laws Weaknesses: Darkness based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. |-|Angemon= * Heaven's Knuckle: Gathers holy power in its fist and shoots a beam of holy light from it. * God Typhoon: Spins its Holy Rod or both itself and the Holy Rod to create a tornado. * Holy Rod: Hits the opponent with its glowing Holy Rod. * Angel Slam: Uses its Holy Rod to pick up an enemy and slam it into the ground. * Staff Sweep: Trips the opponent with the Holy Rod. * Halo Attack: Spins through the air swinging its Holy Rod. * Glide: Flaps its wings to stay airborne. * Holy Shot: Fires a bullet of holy energy from its spinning rod. |-|MagnaAngemon= * Heaven's Gate: Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. * Excalibur: Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. * Heaven's Heal: Heals injuries to self and allies. * Holy Desinfection: Cures cursed status ailments on allies. * Soul Banish: Glows with holy energy before either firing one or more energy blades or unleashing a powerful kick. * Judgment Slash: A single sword strike that destroys evil. * Flying Sword of Justice:'''Rushes forward through the air to stab with its outstretched Excalibur. * '''Shield Counter: Blocks an incoming attack with its beam shield, following up with a sword slash. * Holy Jump: Uses holy power to launch straight up into the sky. * Excaliburst: Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. * Shield Strike: Rams the opponent with its beam shield. Key: Angemon | MagnaAngemon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Angels Category:Digimon Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users